Mid-Knight Falls
by RawrILoversYou
Summary: A mysterious boy who came from the depeths of nowhere? A sweet missing mother of a 16 year old? What could bcome of them?
1. Chapter One: Birthday Party

**Chapter One: Birthday Party**

**Marie**

"I'm just so excited!"

I said letting the happieness flow from my voice. I stood up on my tippy toes reaching a hand out counting all the heads I saw

"Soooo there's six people here huh?"

I whispered as the depression seeped whipping my happyness away.

"Oh cheer up! Its only thirty minutes into the party! Give people time!"

My friend Lexy shout giving my arm a rough nudge quickly ducking as everyone stopped chatting and looked at me and Lexy.

"Would you just shut up?! You could have whispered!"

As I waved to everyone telling them I was sorry for my friend I noticed a sweet face with black long shaggy black hair his blue eyes perishing mine as he watched me ever so carefully as i swept a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Hey Lexy who is that boy? Have we seen him before?"

She looked around and spotted his face she gripped my arm out of excitment

"He's hot!"

She shouted I quickly turn around giving her arm a slap

"Would you be quite already?"

She looked at me giving me a pitiful look as she scampered away

"No Lexyy come baaack!"

I reached my arm out lazily as she was already dragging her feet half way down the wooden hallway, i sighed giving up i retreated my arm looking back at the boy i narrowed my eyes turning my head to the side slightly thinking "where did he go?" I looked around and jumped a little i noticed he was standing at the refreshment table sipping on a glass cup, I put my hand on my chest thinking how did he get there?! I retreated backwards knowing I should just calm down as i took a step i lost my balance slipping forward my eyes widden as i tried to embrace my fall, But no something had grabbed onto my arm and pulled me back up, i could feel the redness of my cheeks burning as I didn't give the unknown face a glance. Staring at the pattern of the floor my eyes began to drift to a pair of black converse as my voice and lips worked together to manage the words

"Thank you very much"

I felt a gentle pat on my head as the words slowly drifted to my left ear

"Your welcome birthday girl"

As my eyes widden i looked up at the unknown face staring at him I realized he's the one from the refreshment table

"Who are you?"

He looked at me with a smirk as i jumped pulling my head back slightly felting his finger touch my nose

"Can't tell you that then it would ruin the supprise now wouldn't it?"

I backed up looking at him a little weirdly, i noticed another little smirk formed his lips as he sipped on the juice from his glass cup with his blue eyes perishing mine

"See ya around birthday girl"

As he turned away he stuck up his hand in a friendly wave, I just watched him walk away and shrugged

"Eh weirdo"

Chapter Two: Night Alone

*Two hours later*

As i strolled threw the house picking up little pieces of wrappers and abobned cups I realized there was one present on the table and a white fluffy bear on the table I tilted my head ceriously dropping the trash bag and slipping my feet on the smooth wooden floor til my hands reached the teddy bear, I picked it up inspecting it and I noticed a little red rose fell from behind it, i shook my head and sat the teddy bear back down and grabbed back up my trash bag and picked up some more trash, it wasen't ten minutes later I noticed i was almost circling myself around this table. Was i really that curious? Where did it come from? I opened all of my present while everyone was still here. I gave it a second thought looking at it as i twilred a lock of my long straight red hair, i could feel the present temptining me as the bear looked at me with black little eyes.

"You could hug that bear before I do!"

Lexy scampered from my room and to the bear she hugged it so tightly that i'm glad it was stuffed

"Hey where did you go? Leaving this huge mess to me huh?

"Well I'm sorry you hurt my feelings"

She mummbled playing with the tag on the bear, she flipped it over and giggled at the words

"You've got a secret admirer!"

She threw the teddy bear up excited

"Yay Marie! Your not a wido anymore!"

I narrowed my eyes glaring at her

"I was never married! Aduh!"

She smiled giggling

"I'd rather be dumb then stupid!"

I slapped my forehead thinking you realize what you just said riiiiight?

She stopped admiring the teddy bear then giggled

"I just called myself stupid!"

"Nooooo Lexy you didn't"

She laughed poking my nose

"Someone is being sarcastic!"

"No Lexy i'm just being funny because i've got nothing else to do. Yes I'm being sarcastic!"

I laughed looking at her glad to have a friend like her so silly

"you know this bear really is cute! If you don't want him i'll name him!"

"naaaah i might not like the teddy bear. but i wouldn't wantit to suffer with you"

"whats that suppost to mean?"

Lexy sniffled letting those words slip from her mouth

"I'm kidding sweet Lexy, I'm sure it would love your other stuffed aniamls and being hugged every single day of its little life"

As she smiled thinking about it i snatched the teddy bear away thinking it really is kinda cute, I flipped over the tag to see it said

"_Happy Birthday I wanted to be the last one to give you your present_"

As i rubbed its paw i thought of who it could be, I picked up the rose and smelled it thinking its so fresh, newly picked.

"soo who do you think it isss?"

Lexy said annoying poking my arm

"Don't know Jake maybe? He would do this kind of thing. Right?"

I started at Lexy desprately hoping to be right

"I don't know it's not his thing you know that"

"well you know what i don't know where else this could have come from Lexy"

I set the bear down looking around to see i was almost done

"your still spending the night right?"

Lexy smiled nodding

"Of course!"

She shouted as she ran to pick up a wrapper but slipped on her butt, i couldnt help but to squeeze out a quick laugh

"L-Lexy you ok?!"

Lexy got up rubbing her tender spot on her butt she sniffled lightly

"What was that?"

I whipped a little tear from my eye shrugging

"I don't know but that's exactly where i fell earilyer"

She looked down and pointed to a little puddle of water

"A ice cube fell here!"

I nodded thinging yup that's possible as i scoopted up another piece of trash up

"can we get this cleaned up before my mom comes home? She won't be very happy unless we clean this up"

As Lexy picked up a wrapped throwing it into my trash bag she looked at me

"So does your mom know you had this party?"

"Well of course Lexy other wise you wouldn't be here"

I said as i reached for a cup sitting on the table accidently knocking it over the red liquid ran towards the bear soaking itself into the bear, snatching up the present and rose I watched the bear and felt bad

"Poor thing"

I went to the kitchen putting the flower into a clean clear glass vase and set it in the window and came to the bears aid rather slow i picked it up and yanked a paper towel off and started whipping the bears paw looking at the present sitting on the kitchen conter i shruuged and hugged the bear gently

"Cuddly.."

"Isen't it!"

Lexy went to pull the bear from me but didn't when i showed her the bears paw

"Back up Lexy"

"ok I'm sorry"

"its ok Im just playing..tehe"

**Alex**

Almost time i thought as i carried a little smirk on my face thinking she loved it. Now i just have to wait on that stuborn mother to give me person to her little girl Marie, what a sweet thought.

**Rosea**

I rubbed my eyes in fusteration

"seriously you can't tell the diffreance between moutain dew and sprite?! Has any ever told you you get on my nerves the worst?"

I watched the worried worker quickly walk away, i shook my head thinking oh well as i pulled out my key and unlocked my desk drow i saw something pink, i pulled out the drow completely and saw a large present sitting in the bottom of the drow oulling out the presenti read the tag

"To my dearest sacrifice...look pretty darling"

I Shoved the present away making it fall from my desk with a heavy thud checking the time i decided it was time to go home to my little birthday girl Marie, after all she just turned 16. i'm really hoping she cleaned up her mess like she promised with her little party.

**Lexy**

Although she pushes me around I can't help but to think i just might love her, she's done so much for me, she's stuck up for me so long and she's always been there, everyone has been mean to me but she does it because she cares, i know i can tell just by looking at her.


	2. Chapter Two: Night Alone

**Chapter One: Birthday Party**

**Marie**

"I'm just so excited!"

I said letting the happieness flow from my voice. I stood up on my tippy toes reaching a hand out counting all the heads I saw

"Soooo there's six people here huh?"

I whispered as the depression seeped whipping my happyness away.

"Oh cheer up! Its only thirty minutes into the party! Give people time!"

My friend Lexy shout giving my arm a rough nudge quickly ducking as everyone stopped chatting and looked at me and Lexy.

"Would you just shut up?! You could have whispered!"

As I waved to everyone telling them I was sorry for my friend I noticed a sweet face with black long shaggy black hair his blue eyes perishing mine as he watched me ever so carefully as i swept a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Hey Lexy who is that boy? Have we seen him before?"

She looked around and spotted his face she gripped my arm out of excitment

"He's hot!"

She shouted I quickly turn around giving her arm a slap

"Would you be quite already?"

She looked at me giving me a pitiful look as she scampered away

"No Lexyy come baaack!"

I reached my arm out lazily as she was already dragging her feet half way down the wooden hallway, i sighed giving up i retreated my arm looking back at the boy i narrowed my eyes turning my head to the side slightly thinking "where did he go?" I looked around and jumped a little i noticed he was standing at the refreshment table sipping on a glass cup, I put my hand on my chest thinking how did he get there?! I retreated backwards knowing I should just calm down as i took a step i lost my balance slipping forward my eyes widden as i tried to embrace my fall, But no something had grabbed onto my arm and pulled me back up, i could feel the redness of my cheeks burning as I didn't give the unknown face a glance. Staring at the pattern of the floor my eyes began to drift to a pair of black converse as my voice and lips worked together to manage the words

"Thank you very much"

I felt a gentle pat on my head as the words slowly drifted to my left ear

"Your welcome birthday girl"

As my eyes widden i looked up at the unknown face staring at him I realized he's the one from the refreshment table

"Who are you?"

He looked at me with a smirk as i jumped pulling my head back slightly felting his finger touch my nose

"Can't tell you that then it would ruin the supprise now wouldn't it?"

I backed up looking at him a little weirdly, i noticed another little smirk formed his lips as he sipped on the juice from his glass cup with his blue eyes perishing mine

"See ya around birthday girl"

As he turned away he stuck up his hand in a friendly wave, I just watched him walk away and shrugged

"Eh weirdo"

Chapter Two: Night Alone

*Two hours later*

As i strolled threw the house picking up little pieces of wrappers and abobned cups I realized there was one present on the table and a white fluffy bear on the table I tilted my head ceriously dropping the trash bag and slipping my feet on the smooth wooden floor til my hands reached the teddy bear, I picked it up inspecting it and I noticed a little red rose fell from behind it, i shook my head and sat the teddy bear back down and grabbed back up my trash bag and picked up some more trash, it wasen't ten minutes later I noticed i was almost circling myself around this table. Was i really that curious? Where did it come from? I opened all of my present while everyone was still here. I gave it a second thought looking at it as i twilred a lock of my long straight red hair, i could feel the present temptining me as the bear looked at me with black little eyes.

"You could hug that bear before I do!"

Lexy scampered from my room and to the bear she hugged it so tightly that i'm glad it was stuffed

"Hey where did you go? Leaving this huge mess to me huh?

"Well I'm sorry you hurt my feelings"

She mummbled playing with the tag on the bear, she flipped it over and giggled at the words

"You've got a secret admirer!"

She threw the teddy bear up excited

"Yay Marie! Your not a wido anymore!"

I narrowed my eyes glaring at her

"I was never married! Aduh!"

She smiled giggling

"I'd rather be dumb then stupid!"

I slapped my forehead thinking you realize what you just said riiiiight?

She stopped admiring the teddy bear then giggled

"I just called myself stupid!"

"Nooooo Lexy you didn't"

She laughed poking my nose

"Someone is being sarcastic!"

"No Lexy i'm just being funny because i've got nothing else to do. Yes I'm being sarcastic!"

I laughed looking at her glad to have a friend like her so silly

"you know this bear really is cute! If you don't want him i'll name him!"

"naaaah i might not like the teddy bear. but i wouldn't wantit to suffer with you"

"whats that suppost to mean?"

Lexy sniffled letting those words slip from her mouth

"I'm kidding sweet Lexy, I'm sure it would love your other stuffed aniamls and being hugged every single day of its little life"

As she smiled thinking about it i snatched the teddy bear away thinking it really is kinda cute, I flipped over the tag to see it said

"_Happy Birthday I wanted to be the last one to give you your present_"

As i rubbed its paw i thought of who it could be, I picked up the rose and smelled it thinking its so fresh, newly picked.

"soo who do you think it isss?"

Lexy said annoying poking my arm

"Don't know Jake maybe? He would do this kind of thing. Right?"

I started at Lexy desprately hoping to be right

"I don't know it's not his thing you know that"

"well you know what i don't know where else this could have come from Lexy"

I set the bear down looking around to see i was almost done

"your still spending the night right?"

Lexy smiled nodding

"Of course!"

She shouted as she ran to pick up a wrapper but slipped on her butt, i couldnt help but to squeeze out a quick laugh

"L-Lexy you ok?!"

Lexy got up rubbing her tender spot on her butt she sniffled lightly

"What was that?"

I whipped a little tear from my eye shrugging

"I don't know but that's exactly where i fell earilyer"

She looked down and pointed to a little puddle of water

"A ice cube fell here!"

I nodded thinging yup that's possible as i scoopted up another piece of trash up

"can we get this cleaned up before my mom comes home? She won't be very happy unless we clean this up"

As Lexy picked up a wrapped throwing it into my trash bag she looked at me

"So does your mom know you had this party?"

"Well of course Lexy other wise you wouldn't be here"

I said as i reached for a cup sitting on the table accidently knocking it over the red liquid ran towards the bear soaking itself into the bear, snatching up the present and rose I watched the bear and felt bad

"Poor thing"

I went to the kitchen putting the flower into a clean clear glass vase and set it in the window and came to the bears aid rather slow i picked it up and yanked a paper towel off and started whipping the bears paw looking at the present sitting on the kitchen conter i shruuged and hugged the bear gently

"Cuddly.."

"Isen't it!"

Lexy went to pull the bear from me but didn't when i showed her the bears paw

"Back up Lexy"

"ok I'm sorry"

"its ok Im just playing..tehe"

**Alex**

Almost time i thought as i carried a little smirk on my face thinking she loved it. Now i just have to wait on that stuborn mother to give me person to her little girl Marie, what a sweet thought.

**Rosea**

I rubbed my eyes in fusteration

"seriously you can't tell the diffreance between moutain dew and sprite?! Has any ever told you you get on my nerves the worst?"

I watched the worried worker quickly walk away, i shook my head thinking oh well as i pulled out my key and unlocked my desk drow i saw something pink, i pulled out the drow completely and saw a large present sitting in the bottom of the drow oulling out the presenti read the tag

"To my dearest sacrifice...look pretty darling"

I Shoved the present away making it fall from my desk with a heavy thud checking the time i decided it was time to go home to my little birthday girl Marie, after all she just turned 16. i'm really hoping she cleaned up her mess like she promised with her little party.

**Lexy**

Although she pushes me around I can't help but to think i just might love her, she's done so much for me, she's stuck up for me so long and she's always been there, everyone has been mean to me but she does it because she cares, i know i can tell just by looking at her.


	3. Chapter Three: His Name Is Jake

**Marie**

Looking at her pick up the pieces of trash i went back to my bear and picked it up and looked at it wondering, thinking.

"Hey Marie could you help me with this?"

I looked back to see Lexy and laughed seeing her legs in the trash bag

"You know your trash goes in there right?"

She looked at me wide eyed and looked away

"Oooooh"

I turned away from her looking up in a glance I saw a figure rush by i watched the window like a owl, not taking my eyes from the window i asked,

"Psssst Lexy did you see that?!"

Lexy tangled in the bag she turned and looked at me almost tripping out of the bag replied frustrated

"See what Marie?"

"Man I'm not kidding I saw something"

She looked down and twirled herself in a taunting circle

"I'm a girl no man"

She placed a hand on my shoulder looking at me with caring eyes

"It was probably a cat or something"

**lexy**

Seeing her worried worried me, something really got her attention because she still wouldn't look away from the window

"Come on Marie, we've got work to do"

I watched her step back slightly still looking at the window she crossed her arms

"Nope, something is there! I know it!"

Feeling defeated I turned away and picked back up the trash bag and looked at her from the corner of my eye

"Well she worrys to much, But she does look beautiful today"

***10 Minutes later**

**Marie**

Looking away from the window I turned to see Lexy already done, I gave her a pity look and hugged her

"Thank you Lexy! What would I do without you!?"

I Felt her arms gently but warmly wrap around me.

***20 Minutes Later***

I grabbed the full bags of garbage and swing it over my shoulder and slipped out the door closing it quitely and paced down the side walk glancing up I saw the same shadow. Animal? No! No! I looked around and saw it dash away almost unhuman like, I ran to the dumpster not even a mile from my house and went to run back til I ran into something hard and warm which knocked me backwards, I rubbed the side of my face and looked up to see a blonde headed man his face was basking in the moon light as i backed up pulling my frightened shaking body with me.

"Get up"

To those words my heart quicken and my eyes widened

"GET UP!"

He reached a angry arm to mine as he went to tug my arm i bit and held onto his skin biting as hard as I could, I felt a jerk as he tried to shake me off, as he noticed that wouldn't work I felt what felt like his fist hitting my head, Once my legs stopped shaking I let go, Dashing off

**Jake**

Feeling the blood on my arm I watched her with crimson red eyes

"You little bitch, I'll get you for that!"

I watched her glance backwards and kept running, I looked down at my watch and gave her a minute to hide as I licked my lips

"Time to find my prey"

**Marie**

I leaned up against a brick wall with trash cans, looking back to see if he was following me, I exhaled deeply sitting against the wall hugging my knees tightly to my chest closing my eyes, listening very carefully, thinking of nothing but my mothers voice

_Hunny I love you and I always will_

**Jake**

With a single jump I landed onto the roff tops and looked around wanting to make this game a little longer but unfortunately she made it to easy, I looked down and saw her leaning against the brick wall the same building I was on, I jumped down in front of her and acting quickly by grabbing her shirt yanking her up and before she could hit me by grabbing her by the throat slamming her against the wall, seeing how far she went into the wall i thought opps

**Marie**

I opened my eyes panicked looking at him scratching his hand, feeling my air escaping me, pushing the words from my mouth

"Let go"

I saw a grin formed on his lips as he stroked my cheek softly

"Sorry can't"

I looked at him and tried to reach his face he only moved his face away

"Good night birthday girl"

Wondering what those words meant I felt a fist to my stomach and he air being knocked out of me as I fell into the world of unconsciousness


End file.
